


Break Up With Him

by aingealcethlenn



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Drunk Bucky Barnes, Drunk Driving, F/M, Mild Language, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingealcethlenn/pseuds/aingealcethlenn
Summary: Bucky wants the Reader to leave her bf for him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Break Up With Him

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of drunk/buzzed driving?…(BE SAFE KIDS! DO NOT DRINK AND DRIVE!!!)
> 
> Why? Just because the song fricken stuck with me…that’s why! XD (Based on song "Break Up With Him" by Old Dominion)

_*buzz…buzz…buzz*_ **  
**

Groaning as I rolled over, I looked at my clock.

_3:32a_  
  
Living outside the tower had it’s advantages. I didn’t have to deal with all the crazy that took place after missions when Tony and the others felt they needed to unwind with a small party. I could instead do a better activity - fucking _sleep_.

Unfortunately, the downside to not living in the tower was the phone calls at odd hours. Usually, it was Stark with some _new mission_ that I just _had_ to rush over for.

_*buzz…buzz…buzz*_

“Alright. _Alright._ _Fine._ I’m _up_.”

I reach over to my side table and grab my phone. Looking at the name, I let out a soft but frustrated sigh.

“ _Yes_?”  
I refuse to hide the frustration in my voice.

“Hey Y/N, what'ss up? Looook… I _know_ it’s late… but I _knew_ you’d pick it up.”

My eyebrows sank down like bricks were weighin’ em down. “ _Bucky_ …?” _Wait_. “Are you _drunk_?”  
I know he can’t see me, but it’s almost a force of habit that my eyebrow now are reaching my hairline.

“Nahhhh…I ain’t drunk.”  
I can hear him shaking his head. The man is fairly predictable at times.

“Bucky…?” I guess you could define my tone as a “mom voice”.

“ _Okay_ , maybe I have a _little_ buzz,” he slurred a bit. Wasn’t that ** _impossible_**??

“Thor may have brought some of his Asgardian alcohol for Steve and I, but that is. _Beside_ the point. I was listening to my music, and that song came on and I just thought, what harm could come from one little call?”

Despite releasing a small breath in relief, I shook my head. “Barnes, we’ve been over this,” I huffed and closed my eyes in exasperation. “ _More_ than once…”

“I know, I know. You keep saying you’re _taken_ , but I say you’re takin’.. _toolong_!”

I can’t even offer a verbal response, but the way he had said… it was… at least I knew now that he was a poet when drunk.

Despite this humor… A part of me _knows_ he’s right.  
But then there’s that other part…

“Buck, I can’t just drop him like a bad habit,” I say softly. “He’s done nothing wrong, aside from being with me at the wrong time.”

Is it weird that we can just pick up a conversation like this out of nowhere?

“I know you don’t want to break his heart Y/N,” Bucky replied after a _long_ pause. “But that’s _not_ a good enough reason to keep _us_ apart…”

He was silent again and so was I. “Just tell him, it’s you, not him.”

He was bargaining now… 

“I mean, that’s the line _guys_ use all the time, right? Hell, maybe you can lie to him and say you’ll still be friends!” God he was so buzzed… “Whatever you have to say to get through to him that you _aren’t_ in love.”

I could hear him smile at his own comments, and couldn’t avoid the smile that pulled at my lips. **  
**

“C'mon, you can’t deny that you and I kinda fit like a glove. And I know you would’ve hung up by now if you weren’t thinking it too.”

He was right. I can’t deny he’s right.

“No pressure. Do what you have to do, but if I was you I’d hate to feel… I dunno… _obligated_ to feel feelings for someone.”

There was a long pause and then he hiccuped.

He _hiccuped_??

“I’d call him,” he said, considerably more slurred. “Right now. Annn’ tell him tha’it’s over. Then I’d rush on over to the tower. And spend the night with me.”

“Bucky…” I laugh a little, not knowing whether to feel affronted or flattered… the tone he used for that last part… that was _husky. Frisky_ husky.

“Stringing him along any longer? It’s just wasting precious time. You know it can’t wait.. no nono… _shouldn’t wait_ , an-ny longer.”

He paused, and was probably motioning with his hand because what he said next was, “Juss’, just rip it off. Like a… like-like a _band-aid_.” He chuckles a little. **  
**

“The way you look at me, Y/N, you can’t pretend anymore…” _Woh, tangent_ … “I know you aren’t in love with him. Just… just break up with him.”

I let out a heavy sigh.  
 _Why does he always have to be right?_

“Be here in 15?”

“I’m on my way, doll.”

I hear the phone go quiet. Pulling it away from my ear, I see the call ended.  
“Really Barnes? Not even a good-bye?” I mumble to myself.

I find his name in my contacts, clicking it and starting a text message.

_I know it’s late. And I know this is a bitch move. So let me apologize for both of those right away. I didn’t want to wake you, but I can’t put this off any longer either.  
_ _You deserve someone better than me. Someone who loves you more than anything else, and that’s just not me. My focus is elsewhere.  
_ _I’m so sorry._

My thumb was frozen over the send button when a text from Bucky vibrated my phone and showed up at the very top of the screen.

_“Shot, I shoodl get Clint to drive me hih”_

I laughed and beamed at the message, watching it retreat upwards when it timed out.

With a soft sigh, I hit the send button.

I went to my front door and unlocked it before quickly heading back to bed. The last thing I needed was Bucky breaking down my door just to get in.

_3:55a_

“Why is this place so cold?” I mumble to myself, shivering. As I was about to get out of my bed again, I stopped myself with a laugh.

With Barnes on his way, there was _no_ reason to turn the heat up. That man was a perfectly good heater in and of himself. **  
**

I pulled the covers back over me and pulled the blanket up tight over my shoulder.

I slid to one side - making sure there was plenty of room for Bucky to join me - and I pulled my knees to my chest, trying to warm myself.  
  
 _Maybe I should have worn a few more articles of clothing to bed._ I thought.

Hearing the door click shut, I smiled as the bed dipped behind me.

_Nah…_

“I hope you locked my door,” I murmured into the darkness.

“Of course, doll,” Bucky murmured back, sounding much less slurred. “Don’t need anyone disrupting us.”

I could feel the smile against the back of my neck before his lips left a blazing trail of kisses to my lips…


End file.
